An Interesting October
by TheUltimateBookNerd
Summary: It's October at the flock's house again! They have decided to take a little break and settle down at Dr.M's for awhile. But this year Angel convinces Max to let them go trick or treating! This will be... interesting. Rated T because I didn't know what to rate it. Humor with a bit of adventure sounds like a good thing to R & R don't ya think?
1. October 1, 2013

**A/N HI PEOPLE! I don't know why I'm making a new story instead of trying to finish an old one but I am, and here it is!**

Max POV

Do any of you who are reading this know how hard it is to throw a walrus that weighs 500 pounds? Yeah I thought not. Well it is very hard. The walrus's name is Fang and I think he eats rocks for dinner… and lunch and breakfast.

_I'm gonna tell Fang!_

No no Angel! Let this be our little secret, ok?

_Ok! If we go trick or treating! And we have to buy the costumes we're trying on!_

You drive a hard bargain munchkin, but can Fang pick a new costume? Why do you think I was throwing him back into the changing room?

_Ok Max!_

Can you get out of my head now?

_I'm already gone._

I sighed in relief as Angel left my brain. It's not very comfortable when someone is prying in your brain. Anyways now we have to go trick or treating. Yay, note the sarcasm. We first came because we needed a break from this whole save the world gig. We all thought it'd be fun to try on some silly costumes. But now we're stuck with the costumes. Well except for Fang. He gets a new one. The lucky mutant.

"Max! ZOMG! Angel told me we get to trick or treat! I'm so excited! Should I pick a new outfit or is this one ok? I like pajamas and all but since we are actually going there might be a way better costume then a pajama party girl! Like I could be a pirate! Or a fairy! ZOMG! Angel should go as an angel that'd be so awesome we would just have to get her a white dress an-" Nudge rambled on and on until Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Do they sell duct tape here? If they do can we buy some?" Iggy asked as Nudge glared at him.

"YEAH! I FOUND MY COSTUME!" I heard Gazzy scream as he ran over to us with something behind his back.

"What is it Gaz?" I asked hoping it didn't have to do with explosives.

"A WHOOPIE CUSHION! OH YEAH!" He screamed some more just as Fang came out of the changing room.

"Umm Fang, is that you?" Angel asked unsurely. Hey wait a minute unsurely…SHIRLY! That's what Angel should be! Shirley Temple, she'd make an adorable Shirley Temple.

"Yes." Fang nodded. One word answer. Yup that's our Fang.

"Why'd you pick Harry Potter?" Gazzy questioned as Iggy's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"YOU PICKED HARRY POTTER! You realize I was joking but now that you're in the costume we're buying it." Iggy shrieked with laughter.

"Did it come with a book of spells?" I teased.

"Expellaramus." Fang said in reply.

"Oh my gosh it did!" I yelled ecstatically. Now instead of a merry band of mutants we have a merry band of Harry Potter (Fang), Shirley Temple (Angel), Pajama girl (Nudge), a whoopee cushion (Gazzy), a banana (Iggy), and a wrestler (Me). I can certainly tell this October will be one to remember.

**So how'd you guys like it? Ya know I have a friend who made a website and it's called . . You guys should look at it then in a review tell me what you think of my new story and my friend NShad's website so I can tell him what you all think. Oh and if you don't review I'll send Dippy the Swedish elf and Sewer the duck after you.**

**Dippy: And I bite hard.**

**Sewer: He does I have the scars to prove it.**

**Me: R & R? Plus I'm sick and reviews will heal me! Not but at least I'll be happy!**


	2. October 2, 2013

**Hi again this will be my last update on any of my stories for an unknown amount of time. My bff Sparklejane84 refuses to update any of her stories so I told her I won't update until she does. If you want me to update PM her or review one of her stories bugging her to update. (I would choose the second) Also the format of the story will be like this**

**. There will be 31 chapters each chapter Oct. 1, Oct 2, etc etc.**

**.Every chapter I will switch POVs like so Max POV, Fang POV, Iggy POV… you get the idea.**

**.For the last chapter everyone will have a POV. **

**And I'm dissapointed I got 62 views and only one person reviewed and only one other person favorited and followed. When authors see this we think it's because our story wasn't good enough or something which causes us to abandon it! So I would like to thank MaximumRide2022 and HarmonyBenderFreak. Thank you!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Fang POV

How did Max let us get roped into trick or treating! I have to go as flipping Harry Potter! Plus I'm 14! That's way too old to trick or treat!

_Nobody's too old to trick or treat. (A/N So true)_

Angel out of my head now!

_I was just saying!_

OUT!

_Fine I'm leaving!_

I saw Angel glare at me from her position on Dr.M's couch. We're taking a well deserved vacation from saving the world. I suggested a nice deserted tropical island but nooo they wanted Dr.M's house. At least its quiet but knowing how much the universe hates us I bet a pack of Flyboys or something are on their way to "retire" us right now. As if on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gazzy yelled seemingly innocent. Don't be fooled by his looks. He was taught by Angel.

_HEY!_

Two things Angel. One it's true and you know it.

…_No comment._

Exactly. And two WHY ARE YOU STILL IN MY HEAD?!

_You're fault for not setting up a mind block._

Well I am now!

_I get it. I'm leaving!_

As Angel and I bantered in my head I failed to notice a new little boy who walked into the living room with Gazzy.

"Fang, Angel this is Greg. Greg they are Fang, and Angel." Gazzy introduced.

"Hi Greg!" Angel greeted perkily.

"Gazzy. Kitchen. NOW !" I ground out trying as best I could not to lash out right then and there. Gazzy stood there for a few seconds then thought better of it and ran to the kitchen. Once we were alone I interrogated him.

"Who is he and why is he here?!" I whisper/yelled.

"His name is Greg and he knocked on our door wondering if he could use the phone to call his parents. He said he's lost. So I politely said yes." Gazzy explained.

"Okay but next time when someone you don't know is at the door get Max or me." I spoke softly to him. I've always had a soft spot for him and Angel.

"What about Iggy?" He questioned.

"Knowing Iggy he'd invite whoever it is to live with us." I answered as he considered this for a moment before responding.

"True dat, true dat."

"Now go get Max and tell her about Greg's predicament." I ordered as he ran off to do just that. I saw my laptop on the counter. Eh might as well update the blog.

**You are now entering Fang's Blog.**

**Day: October 2, 2013**

**Visitor Number: This thing's been broken for as long as I can remember…**

**Yo,**

**Fang here as you might have guessed. So the flock and I are taking maybe a month or so off of the whole "save the world thing." Somehow Angel convinced Max that we should trick or treat. Yeah not the best idea. I'm stuck going as Harry Potter 'the boy who lived'. **

**In other news we got a surprise visitor today! We were just sitting around when the doorbell rang and Gazzy went to answer it. He came back with a kid probably about his age. The kid has spiky dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He's paler than Iggy though… I wouldn't be surprised if he's a vampire. The kid was an inch or so shorter than Gaz. His name is Greg. Apparently he's lost and needs to call his parents. I have a bad feeling about him though. There's something about him. He's too… familiar. Call me paranoid but whatever.**

**Fly on,**

**Fang**

As I pressed the Enter key (yes it deserves a capital letter.) I saw some people in the chat room and figured why not?

_**Blog Owner has entered Chat Room**_

**FANGirl: OMG! FANG! I LOVE YOU!**

**Blog Owner: Umm thanks?**

**FANGirl: FANG JUST SPOKE TO ME! AAAAAH! *faints***

_**FANGirl has logged off**_

**RHW: Hi Nickypoo!**

**Blog Owner: My name's Fang…**

**RHW: Nicky don't be silly. I saw the picture of you and you are the exact image of my NICK!**

**Blog Owner: RHW…Red Headed Wonder. Oh gosh, Lissa.**

**RHW: See you know my name! So why'd you pretend you're name's Nick? Huh Fangles? Or is this Nicky pretending to be Fang?**

**Blog Owner: I'm just gonna… you know… bye.**

_**Blog Owner has logged off**_

I saw tons of comments were posted already and I figured I could scroll through a few.

**HarmonyBenderFreak: I know a guy name Greg! He's creepy if I were you I'd have a bad feeling too.**

**MaximumRide2022: YOU AND SILENT ARE HARRY POTTER "THE BOY WHO LIVED"? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Although you do resemble him quite a bit.**

**Mnmdancin12: This is so going on Flock Chat! (A/N Awesome fic! I recommend it.)**

**Sparklejane84: You. Harry Potter… does not compute.**

**oOEPICMOoSEOo: …No comment.**

Most of the other comments were just like that. I don't know why but Flock Chat sounds familiar… whatever. Anyways Max came in right after I closed the laptop.

"Hey Fangles! Watcha doing?" Max asked. I smiled inwardly. Only she could call me Fangles and escape unharmed. (A/N I knew you guys would want some fluffy Fax and this is my best attempt. Be grateful. Plus fluff makes me vomit so if you'll excuse me…)

I just shrugged in response.

"I swear one of these days I will get you to rant more than Nudge!" Max said with a playful glare.

"Not likely." I responded as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Did Gazzy introduce you to this Greg character?" She asked as the doorbell rang.

"Yup." I told her as we went to answer the door.

"I'm here for Greg." A tall man said as he looked up from his phone.

"YOU!" Max screamed as she in one swift motion slammed the door in his face.

**CLIFFHANGER! Mwuhahahahaha! I'm so evil! I hope its okay I used some people's real usernames in the comments section. All of them are awesome. I realized the website didn't show up so I will retype it with spaces. W w w . . . c o m. So type that without the spaces. I might update a few other stories just to tell them I won't be updating until Sparklejane84 does. I will leave you all trying to think about what the difference between a tortoise and a turtle is.**

**Fly on (YES I STOLE FANG'S CATCHPHRASE!)**


	3. October 3, 2013

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated but I was busy with my other story Maximum Ride, Truth or Dare? You Decide. So I'm updating now!**

**Disclaimer: Would the owner of MR write parodies of MR on fanfiction? And as you can tell I'm not a GUY! So no I do not own.**

Iggy POV

I woke up only to see darkness yet again. It gets pretty annoying when in your dreams you can see everything you've ever imagined but then BAM! You wake up and see nothing. As I was complaining to myself I heard someone enter mine, Gazzy, and Fang's room.

"Iggy! Where are Max and Fang? When I woke up and went downstairs they weren't there." I listened to Angel talk.

"Don't worry sweetie. Fang and Max said something about having to go somewhere. They said they'd be back by lunch." I answered her.

"Okay. I was just scared though because yesterday the boy Greg's dad came and Max started to freak out. Then she slammed the door in his face. Fang calmed her down and then they went outside and talked to the man." Angel explained… Max wouldn't do that unless it was someone like a whitecoat or Eraser.

"Angel do you think Gazzy could mimic him?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Gazzy was close enough to hear the man. I'll go get him!" Angel exclaimed as she ran out to get Gazzy.

A few moments later I heard them come in.

"What do you need Iggy?" Gazzy asked.

"Can you mimic the man who came to get Greg yesterday?" I asked him praying he wouldn't mimic who I was thinking he would.

"Sure he said this 'I'm here for Greg." Gazzy mimicked as I could practically feel myself pale.

"What's wrong Iggy?" Angel said sweetly.

"The man Gazzy just imitated… well he's a bad one. A whitecoat in fact. If Max and Fang left after talking with him, well they are in a lot of danger. And we need to save them." I explained worriedly.

"Iggy. Cut the baby talk. We can handle whatever it is you're trying to sugar code. So just tell us." Gazzy ordered. Wow, when did he grow up?

"Okay. Well Angel probably doesn't remember him. But you might Gazzy. The man was Eric." I told them.

"Eric?" Angel said clearly confused.

"Eric." Gazzy said knowingly.

"Who's Eric?" Angel questioned innocently.

"Do you remember the really bad whitecoats who always tried to hurt us in the worst way possible?" I questioned and heard her say yes.

"Well Eric is one of them. He always hated us because he gave up his daughter for experimenting. He told the whitecoats they could use her just as long as they didn't kill her. So they tried to make Jane an avian hybrid like us. But she couldn't handle it and died. Ever since then he's hated us for surviving what killed his daughter. He always found a way to convince the Director we did something wrong and needed to be 'punished'. When Jeb was escaping with us Eric had saw and started chasing us. I faintly remember him being very cliché and yelling 'I WILL FIND YOU ALL! YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE!' It was cliché yet terrifying." I told her the story start to finish.

"And now he's found us." Angel gasped.

"Which is why we need to do U & A now. Angel go tell Nudge U & A in 5 minutes. If she asks why just tell her Eric has Fang and Max." I ordered.

"What are you and Gazzy going to do?" She asked.

"Gazzy's going to grab his and my things quickly while I write a note to Dr. M okay?" I told her already grabbing a pen and paper.

She didn't answer but I heard her walk out.

"Gazzy we need to pack light. Bring Max's card, Fang's laptop, and 2 changes of clothes." I ordered knowing that with Fang and Max gone I'm in charge.

"Way ahead of you." He answered quickly. In 5 minutes the 4 of us were ready to leave.

"Iggy, what does the note say?" Nudge asked with a surprisingly short question.

"It says Dear Dr. M and Ella,

We are very sorry we couldn't say goodbye in person but we can't wait. Max and Fang are MIA ever sense a man whom we recognized as a whitecoat came to the door. We need to find them now. This particular whitecoat has wanted us dead sense Angel just arrived in the School. Don't worry about us. If you want to worry about anyone Max and Fang would be the people to worry about. Thank you so much for letting us stay there. We are so grateful that a simple 'thank you' doesn't cover half of our gratitude. From,

2/3 of The Flock" I recited for her hoping she wouldn't freak out and say something like the letter is awful.

"Good… good." Nudge said instead of rambling as usual.

"Why did you ask?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure they know how thankful we are for them and all they've done." Nudge practically whispered. Cue the awws.

"Have you been reading Hallmark cards again?" I joked trying to lighten the mood as we flew. She just chuckled lightly.

"Am I losing my touch or something? I didn't even get a full out laugh!" I questioned with mock hurt.

"Yup, you lost your touch… actually you never even had it." Nudge teased playfully.

"Jeez tough crowd." I muttered.

"Iggy where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"To our only lead…The School."

**Dun dun dun! Sorry for this being kinda late but it's hard to do Iggy's POV! You can't put stuff like I saw Angel walk in. Which by the way I slipped up on numerous amounts of time. And I realized my friends site didn't show up AGAIN! So here it is NShad'sWebsite. Then you put . . And before NShad'sWebsite you put www. So review, look at it, and then come back on fanfiction and PM me what you think about his site. He updates monthly. Reviews are greatly appreciated! If I get 10 reviews I'll update ASAP. If I get 5 I'll update within 1 or 2 weeks. Anything under will be whenever I feel like it.**


End file.
